The present inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor field effect transistor devices.
Mobility enhancement by using strained channels has been researched to achieve desired transistor performance at sub-10 nm technology nodes. Some conventional approaches, however, may not be used to form tall and highly strained channels and/or may result in strained channels including a high density of defects.